Some day Dean
by deans only forever girl
Summary: Dean misses him mom alot so much to where he dream of her and they catch a case where the stolen mom looks like Dean and Sams mom.


"Some day Dean"

Sam:Hey Dean can I ask you something.

Dean:What.

Sam:Well…I'm just wondering what's up with you.

Dean:Nothing,why do you ask.

Sam:Well lately you've been acting alittle bit are you sure theres nothing wrong with you…

Dean:Yes I'm fine Sam!

Sam:Ok.

(Inside Deans mind)I wish our family was different.I wish I had mom back.

(Inside the kitchen)

Dean:Hey Sam do you want a hamburger.

we got a says here this little boy lost his mom but it's not a regular disappearance it says here that none of her stuff is missing but that they found scratch marks where it looks like shes been dragged from the bedroom to the front door.

Dean:Ok let's go.

(At the disappered moms house)

(Dean talking to the husband of his disappered wife)

Dean:So when did this happen?

Dad:This happened late at night when we were I woke up I saw her gone and found claw marks all the way to the front door.

(Dean whispering to Sam)

Dean:So what do you think it is?

Sam:I don't know?

Dad:So yall are going look for my wife right.

Sam:Yea.

(In the car)

Dean:Actually there is something wrong.

Sam:What is it.

Dean:Mom.

Sam:What about mom.

Dean:I wish she didn't die.I wish we were a normal family again.

Sam:Dean I want mom back too and I wish we were a normal family again too but you know we can't ever get her back.

Dean:I know.

(Dean starting to shed a tear and starts to cry)

Dean:I just miss her so much.

Sam:I know you do.

Dean:Hey im going to take a quick a nap.

Sam:Ok.

(Dean starts to dream of his mom when he was little)

Mom:Hey Dean do you want me to cut off the crust for you.

Dean:Yes.

(John walks in)

John:Hey honey.

how was ur day at work.

John:It was good.

Mom:I'm glad to hear that.

(John walks over to give her a quick kiss)

(John now talking to Dean)

John:I love you.

Dean:I love you too.

(John now talking to baby Sam)

John:So did you watch them while I was gone.

(Baby Sam just looks at John and blows bubbles)

Dean:Dad you know Sam can't look after us,he's just a baby!

John:I know Dean I was just joking around with yall.

(Dean wakes up from the dream)

(Their at a motel room)

Sam:Hey Dean were here.

Dean:Ok.

(Inside the motel room)

Sam:So what do you think we're dealing with here.

Dean:I don't know but let's find out.

(Deans driving and Sam sees some sheded skin so they stop)

Dean:Ehah I hate it when they shed it's so gross.

Sam:Do you think were dealing with a shape shifter.

Dean:Yea.

Sam:Hold on a a second.

Dean:What.

Sam:Come over here.

(Dean comes over)

Sam:Look theres a bit on this guys neck and claw marks all on his body.

Dean:Do you think we're dealing with a Jefferson Starship.

Sam:Yea.

(At the husbands house)

Sam:We think it may be a Jefferson Starship.

Dad:What.

Sam:It's a monster that has super 's hard to kill.

(Dean saying this in a happy way)I named them myself.

Sam:Shut up Dean.

(Dean makes a mean face)

(Dad says in a wimpering voice)

Dad:Do…do..do you think sheeee's…dead.

Sam:We don't know.

(Sam whispering to Dean)

Sam:Dean either she's dead or either she's turned into one.

Dean:Well let's hope she's not either.

Sam:Yea me too.

(They find in the forest of a live body of a lady with pajams look like what little kid pajamas look like,cozy long sleeved shirt with a t-shirt like neck hole and long pajama pant ducked taped to the tree and her mouth is duck looks just like Dean and Sams and Sam look at her face with suprisement and sees out of the corner of his eye a monster coming out of the ground behind Sam,)

Dean:Sam look out!

(Sam and Dean start fighting a monster that's like a Jefferson starship and it can also come out of the has long fingers with sharp nails,has demond horns,its whole entire body is on fire,it has black eyes and has sharp spikes coming out of the sides of its face)

(Dean and Sam try to shoot it but it dosn't die)

(Monster all of a sudden turns into Dean and Sams mom)

Monster:Dean why are you trying to shoot me.I'm your 't you know that I love you.

Dean:You're not our 's dead.

Monster:I am your mom do you rember when I use to sing Hey Jude for you when you were sick and make you tomato soup.

Dean:How do you know that?!

Monster:I'm your mom.

Dean:Your not my mom!You're a monster!

Monster:Rember when you comforted me when John had to temporarily move out.

Dean:Your not real!Your not my mom!

Monster:Rember when I was in your nursery and I put an angel figurine in your nursery and told you angels are watching over you.

Dean:Stop your not my mom!

(Sam suddenly stabs the monster in the back with an angel knife and the monster suddenly disappears)

(Dean's eyes roll in the back of his 's suddenly weak and passes holds Dean trying to wake up Dean)

(Sam trying to hold in his 's crying alittle)

Sam:Dean!Dean!Dean wake up!Please.

(Sam rembers the lady taped up to a quickly untapes tells her to get in the back seat of the places Dean in shotgun to watch out for driving he constantly watches over wakes up.)

Dean:Why the hell am I in shotgun!

Sam:You passed out.

(Dean suddenly rembers his mom pinned to the celing,her stomach bleeding,and on flames.)

Dean:Sam.

Sam:What.

Dean:Thanks.

Sam:Your welcome.

The lost mother:What was that.

Sam:We don't you know anything that happened to you while that thing took you.

The lost mother:I thought it was my told me he had a nightmare.I started to walk to him and then all of a sudden he turned into a monster and started dragging me away and tapped me to a tree in the forest.I don't know why he didn't hurt me I thought he was going to rip my heart out of my chest and eat it.I'm glad he didn't though.

(They go back to her and Sam knock on the husband open the door and sees his wife is alright.)

Dad:I'm glad your alright Jude.I love you.

Jude:I love you too Paul.

Paul:Thanks for bringing my wife back safe.

Sam:Your welcome.

(They get back in the car)

Dean:I think the reason why that monster took her was because she looked so much like mom.

Sam:It's going to be alright..I'm here for you.

Dean:Thanks.

Sam:Hey what do you want to name the monster.

Dean:Copy cat.


End file.
